


Vacations Aren't Allowed

by GudufuFruit



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood and Gore, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 05:25:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GudufuFruit/pseuds/GudufuFruit
Summary: Asylum AU where Flug left for a while. He gained some weight and BH has finally snapped and killed someone. Flug needs to calm his patient.





	1. Chapter 1

Vacations were a rarity for the psychiatrist. His patients were always important to him though after some time he tended to get dragged down into a state of being ‘zombie like’ as his coworkers would comment. Even through his thick goggles one could see the bags growing until he would be forced on mandatory leave. This particular mandatory vacation was his first while caring for BlackHat.

  
The man had enjoyed himself thoroughly even if he felt guilty for leaving his patients for so long. They needed him but he always came back feeling so refreshed. He felt like a new person, well, this time he felt like a fatass. He’d decided to visit his grandmother on his paid vacation to save some money and ended up eating a horse at every meal. How could he refuse her delicious meals? And she kept commenting on him being a twig, he needed meat on his bones. Even now he could hear her insisting he have another plate, another helping.

  
Flug sighed as he sat in the break room of the facility. It was his first day back and he was excited to finally be able to see his patients. The only thing he wasn’t excited over was the very evident weight he’d put on. Maybe staying with her for two weeks wasn’t the best idea…

  
He sipped idly on his coffee as one hand squished and poked at his belly. He needed to go to the gym or something to lose this weight. Hopefully his metabolism would kick in and this weight would drop off but he needed to take some precautions. Maybe a diet…

As he brought the mug to his lips a siren began to go off. He slammed the mug down, not caring for the mess, and took off in the direction of his most volatile patient.

“Subject 8120 rampant, remain clear of sector 7. Subject 8120 rampant, remain clear of sector 7."

His heart felt like it was jumping in his throat as the announcement came to an end, repeating for a second time after a few seconds. He made his way to the swarm surrounding a room and slowed down to a quick walk. Okay, whatever BlackHat had done couldn’t be too bad, right? He was always nice with him so maybe-oh god!

A severed hand was tossed out of the room as the door opened, one of the facility’s security managing to get off a few shots of strong tranquilizers to try and get that beast out cold. From inside a feral screech of surprise and pain rang out before the door was slammed shut, a loud thud ringing out. The sound of talons on the surface could be heard, slowly ripping through the fabric.

“Help me!”

“We’ll get you out! Stay calm!”

“He’s coming ba-”

The man’s scream cut off into a low gargling on the other side of the room. Flug’s blood ran cold as the color left his face. What had he come back to…? One of the psychiatrists covered their mouth, tears welling up. Another fainted, easily being caught by Flug. He eased them down to the ground, swallowing thickly as the realization of what he’d been getting friendly with settled in.

“Dr.Slys? Oh thank God you’re back!”

Oh that didn’t sound good.

Flug looked up and locked eyes with the man who’d spoken as another person knelt down to try and wake up the unconscious woman.

“Your notes on him, the way you keep him calm, we need that.”

Flug’s eyes went even wider, if at all possible. His body went rigid. He didn’t like where this could go right now.

The initial psychiatrist was shoved by the security guard holding the tranquilizer.

“This is the tenth time I’ve had to shoot this monster, I say we just kill it already! He’s taken how many of you again? He’s dangerous! What good is it keeping him here anyways?”

Flug felt a spike of fear well up at that. Yes, BlackHat was volatile and wild at times, but he didn’t deserve to die! He was sick, he needed help.

“We are not shooting him, we aren’t killing him.”

“Why? He’s killed-what- seven people? And how long’s he been here again-oh right, ten fucking years! When’s enough enough?”

Flug furrowed his brows as the psychiatrist and security argued over BlackHat’s life. Some were crying while others had gone off to try and soothe the nearby patients. Damn these walls. They were supposed to be sound proof but the funding had been cut mid build.  
“I-I’ll calm him down.”

God, was he really talking right now?

The entire group’s attention snapped to Dr.Slys and he could feel himself sinking slowly into a panic. Yes, he had just volunteered to go into that room.

“G-Give me ten minutes alone with him. I can calm him down h-he likes me.”

Flug swallowed thickly, hands tense in front of his chest. He was terrified but he couldn’t let them continue to argue over killing him! He wouldn’t allow it.  
“Are you sure?”

Flug gave a small nod and stepped forward. He was amazingly steady on his feet even if his head felt like it was at least a foot higher than normal. He paused at the door and glanced back at the others.

“T-Ten minutes. I’ll keep him calm, the tranquilizer should put him out by then. If… If whoever’s in there is still alive, I’ll drag them out…”

The security guard nodded and rubbed his nose.

“Ten minutes. If I hear you scream he’s dead.”

Flug balled up his fists, afraid but determined to protect his patient. He nodded and grabbed onto the door handle. Okay. He could do this. Just breathe.

One…  
Flug took his left glove off and placed it on the hand scanner beside the door. There was a soft click and he sighed out. A low rumble came from the room and he breathed hard.  
Two…

The rumbling started turning into a growl and Flug closed his eyes. Okay. He could do this.

Three!

The door was slung open and slammed shut behind himself, the doctor immediately moving out of the way. A white and red blur slammed into the door and roared out in rage. Flug ran off to the nearest wall, making sure he wasn’t cornering himself.

A forked tongue flickered out from bloodied teeth, the creature slowly turning its head entirely around to examine the new intruder. Flug’s entire body started to tremble as that body turned to face him.

BlackHat was covered from head to toe in fresh blood. Bits of flesh were trapped between his bared teeth. That tongue flickered out again, slowly moving up and down to taste just who this intruder was.

Flug slowly backed into the wall and bit his bottom lip as he realized he was pinning himself in now. He didn’t want to be against the wall, he only had two directions to go now!

“B-BlackHat, how-how are you today…?”

The fear was evident in Flug’s voice. He slipped down against the wall a bit before covering his face with both hands at the sudden screech his direction.

In an instant he was shoved to the ground. This was it, this was how he died. Tears welled up in his eyes as he felt BlackHat shift on top of him, a hot breath far too close to his face for comfort. That tongue flickered against his bag, one taloned foot gripping his thigh. The tips of the talons slipped shallowly into the flesh before slowly creeping off.

Flug let out a shuddering breath when he felt that weight slip off of him. His eyes peeped open. His thigh hurt but he was alive? He was alive! Relief flowed through the man’s body and he flopped on the padding below with a goofy grin beneath his bag.

That grin disappeared at a sickly ripping sound at the other side of the room. Teeth could be heard snapping together on something. Flug’s fear returned full force as he hesitantly raised his head to see what was going on.

Nausea rose up at seeing Blackhat hovering over the deceased psychiatrist. The sick creature had talons on both the man’s neck and stomach, his head shoved deep in the bigger man’s stomach. Flug could only watch in horror as those talons ripped off hunk after hunk of meat and flesh. He looked like some sort of raptor and the thought of what he could do without those restraints had even more fear sprouting up.

Flug squeaked when BlackHat’s eye locked onto his own and he flopped back onto the padding. Please don’t be territorial of food-!  
There was a sickening crunch followed by a wet ripping sound. Those teeth snapped together a final time and soft steps could be heard approaching. Flug’s breathing started picking up as he felt something warm drip onto his leg.

He held back a scream as something warm and wet was plopped on his chest. And then there was a weight on him as BlackHat settled in. The creature flickered his tongue at Flug’s bag before he was nuzzling into the man’s shoulder. Flug snuck a peek down and regretted it.

His breath hitched as he saw just what had been plopped on his chest. BlackHat had plopped the dead man’s liver on him and was-wait-was he purring? Yes, he was definitely purring and oh-oh god he was resting his leg in a very bad place.

BlackHat leaned in to nuzzle at Flug’s neck next, trailing blood wherever he would touch. He licked over the flesh and Flug whimpered as those teeth trailed over him. They bit down and he opened his mouth to scream but not a sound came out. The teeth removed themselves and he was back to nuzzling.

Flug closed his mouth as tears streamed down his face. BlackHat shifted his leg again and moved it up to press lightly at his stomach. A soft, confused sound, and the patient was shifting to look down at what he’d touched. Flug bit his bottom lip as BlackHat moved down to examine his new pudge.

He squeaked when BlackHat shoved his face into that soft belly, hands hesitating before moving down to pat him lightly on the upper back.

“S-See I’m a friend..”

BlackHat huffed into that belly and opened his mouth impossibly wide to rest his fangs over the surface. He looked up at Flug, seeming almost smug, before he returned to his nuzzling. Flug slammed a hand over his eyes and trembled beneath the predator.  
To say he was afraid was an understatement. He had never been more terrified in his life and sadly that meant something had started to rise. It didn't help that Blackhat's chest was rubbing against him while his belly was nuzzled into.

Blackhat ignored whatever was prodding him in favor of nuzzling harder into that belly. He moved up on Flug, lying beside him as a clawed foot moved to squish and feel. Flug squeaked when he felt it rub on his side and Blackhat perked up.

Oh no.

A grin spread over the creature's face as he did it again, Flug biting hard on his bottom lip and squirming. He tried to stay quiet but Blackhat kept doing it until Flug gasped and choked out a laugh.

Blackhat's eye seemed to finally come out of that hyperfocus. He blinked and latched onto the liver he'd placed on Flug's chest, yanking it over and chomping on it. The organ was downed in a single gulp, the massive lump traveling down until it slipped beneath his collar.

Flug luckily didn't notice because that foot continued to assault his side. Blackhat licked his lips and stopped the tickling to grab Flug and pull him close. He squeaked, trying to catch his breath.

He felt Blackhat against his back and one leg moved over him to allow the clawed foot to feel and squish that belly more. Flug let out a shuddering sigh and closed his eyes. He didn't know what to think anymore.  
As Blackhat continued his firm kneading it became evident the sedatives we're finally kicking in. He snuggled close into Flug's neck, tongue slipping out to idly taste. His mouth opened a bit and he began to nibble on his doctor's shoulder.

Flug tensed at the first pricks though the surprise slowly faded. He was fine. Blackhat wouldn't hurt him, he was safe. Somehow…

When that kneading came to a halt Blackhat's body was finally limp. Flug sighed out and slowly slipped out of his patient's grip. He grimaced at all the blood that had been splattered on himself. He didn't dare look off where that dead body was.

With a sigh he gave Blackhat a final once over before slipping towards the door. A soft knock and it peeped open. Flug stood in the room covered in blood and bite marks along his shoulder. His stomach looked mauled even if the fabrics were the only casualty.  
“He's asleep…”


	2. Squishy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Squishy tum gets some love

The reports had been filed and safety precautions reinforced. Black Hat had always been a dangerous patient but he would go so long without incident. He would behave, more or less, and then once something happened he didn’t like there would be another mauling or death. Sadly, yesterday’s incident had been a death.  
Flug had come in to his second day on the job with far too much paperwork to hand in. He had to give over all his notes, his analysis, every single hypothesis he had on his troubled patient. Of course he was still able to keep the original copies, a few things having been omitted for obvious reasons. He knew it was bad but, well, Black Hat was a unique patient.  
He had been informed of all the new safety measures they would be taking with Black Hat and couldn’t help but feel bad for the creature. He didn’t deserve to have a muzzle. It would be uncomfortable and he wouldn’t be able to eat without someone getting close to that mouth. Whoever thought of this wasn’t very bright. He’d argued with them over it and, yet again, he had to prove that the ‘beast’ could be kept calm enough without it.

\---

Flug sighed as he stood outside of the door, yet another security measure having been added to the door. Like he would escape, it was always people going in that was the problem. He looked down at his keycard and slipped it through the card reader beside the hand scanner. He pressed his hand onto it and heard the soft click as the locking mechanism released.  
As per usual there was a low growling on the other side of the door though it seemed more distant than usual. That was concerning.

The door was quickly shut behind the psychiatrist as he slipped into the room, another click signaling the door was locked. He shifted away from the door, Black Hat slamming into it as per usual. There was something different about this attack. The moment he was done with the door he ran off to the other side of the room and growled.

That was entirely out of the ordinary for his patient to attack and retreat. He always followed through with something involving his-oh! Oh he couldn’t use that…

Flug watched as his patient glared at him. That look was one of anger and clear betrayal. He knew he’d lost a bit of his patient’s trust but he hoped to gain it back.

 

“Hey Black Hat, how are you feeling today?”

 

There were no words as Black Hat lowered himself down onto the padding, leaning against the far wall. He simply growled and glared.

 

“I’ll take that as angry… Um…”

 

Flug fiddled with his clipboard a bit as he thought over what he could do. He looked through his previous notes along with what he planned on asking today, frowning beneath his bag. He wasn’t sure if he would be able to get much out of his patient.

 

“Doctor.”

 

Flug’s head snapped up when his patient spoke. Oh, good!

 

“Why is this on me?”

 

A clawed foot moved up to grip at the mask covering his face, talons running over the damaged straps for emphasis.  
Flug sighed and took a seat on the, thankfully clean, plush padding.

 

“Black Hat, you ate someone yesterday.”

 

The chuckle his patient let out had Flug’s anxiety rising. Black Hat’s head tilted to the side as he took in his doctor, his grin visible through the bars of the muzzle.

 

“He was delicious, doctor... you should try human flesh sometime.”

 

Flug grimaced beneath his bag as a wave of nausea and fear bubbled up. Black Hat burst out laughing and flopped back against the wall behind himself. His laughter cut short and the sick man was on his feet, that predatory gaze in his eyes again.

Flug’s shoulders slowly rose as his clipboard moved up to try and hide him.

 

“I-I would prefer not to.. I’m… I’m not a cannibal.”

 

Black Hat licked his lips as his eye roamed over the psychiatrist cowering before him. He could still kill, he could still destroy with his taloned feet. He had nothing stopping him.

Flug hid behind his clipboard even more as his patient approached. He heard the steps stop and dared to open an eye. His body went rigid as Black Hat’s heated breath washed over him. Teeth were bared behind that mask as he leaned in even closer. A mere inch from making contact and a clawed foot was grabbing Flug’s leg.

Flug closed his eyes as he waited for his patient to finish his examination. He’d learned Black Hat did this, showed off his power and intimidated his ‘prey’. It was terrifying, sometimes it hurt, but his patient had never done any significant damage. Sure, he got scratched and bitten, but that was nothing compared to what he’d seen yesterday.

Black Hat huffed in Flug’s face as he released the man’s thigh. The clipboard was snatched and tossed aside. Flug squeaked and managed a glance to where his notes went before Black Hat regained his full attention. He moved beside Flug and flopped harshly onto the man’s lap.  
Flug swallowed thickly as his patient began to snuggle in close. He seemed to still be obsessed with his stomach for some reason. At least he’d eaten something healthy for breakfast this morning.

 

“Wh-what are you doing…?”

 

BlackHat’s eye peeped up and he huffed against Flug’s stomach.

 

“You are softer than I remember… I like it.”

 

He would like it even more if he could feel the squish on his face but the damn mask kept him from touching.

Flug nodded a bit at that. Okay, so Black Hat liked soft things. That was good to know. He made a mental note as he thought over his next course of action. He needed to get that muzzle off…

 

“I um… I told them not to put that muzzle on you…”

 

Black Hat suddenly snarled against Flug’s stomach, eye shifting to black with a red dot for a pupil.

 

“B-Breathe, please I-I can um-we-I got per-permission to take it off if you don-don’t bite anyone else…”

 

That eye snapped back to its normal hue, brows furrowing in confusion. Well, it was better than more rage.

 

“Y-you um… they’re assigning me to you full time s-since you um… like me?”

 

Even more confusion went over the sick being’s face as he tried to comprehend what he was hearing. Like? He didn’t like anyone, he tolerated them. He was tolerating Flug’s questions, his presence, the taste of his salty flesh, that delicious fear that flowed wherever he went.  
“If I agree not to bite, will you remove this?”

Flug wasn’t too sure about that tone.

 

“You have to agree and mean it. No biting.”

 

Black Hat huffed against Flug’s stomach, pressing into him more. He bit his bottom lip at the pressure and closed his eyes. Okay, so his stomach was definitely going to have to stay now. If it kept Black Hat calm and his actions gentle he would deal with the consequences of gained weight.

 

“I agree. Release me, doctor.”

 

Now that was a tone he liked. He smiled beneath the bag as gloved fingers moved to gently undo the straps of that muzzle. The horrible restraint was slipped off and set aside. Black Hat immediately opened his jaw as wide as it would go, mere inches from that plush tum. Flug held his breath as that mouth moved in to rest against him. It was more than capable of ripping through him, disemboweling him.

Thankfully Black Hat closed his mouth and nuzzled into Flug’s stomach even more. He seemed to be obsessed with the soft warmth. Flug honestly didn’t mind if it meant his patient would stay calm. He wasn’t going to get much information today but at least he was calm now.

 

“Black Hat, why do you like my stomach?”

 

“Warm, soft…”

 

He used his legs to assist in pressing himself harshly against the pudge.

 

“Squishy… I could eat you.”

 

“P-Please don’t…”

 

Black Hat grinned against that tum, fangs grazing over the fabric of Flug’s shirt. Flug knew he was being taunted, being baited into a panicked state. It was working very efficiently.

 

Flug’s shirt was gripped between teeth and yanked out, Black Hat’s feet gripping the padding below to add force to it. The fabric ripped, pulling Flug forward to fall on top of Black Hat. He caught himself only to have feet grab onto an arm and a leg. He was tossed aside, wind knocked out of him.

His emergency button had been on his clipboard and was now three feet away. He reached for it but his hand was gripped in one of those horrible taloned feet. Flug tensed as he looked up. Black Hat had started drooling in excitement, eye bright. He moved Flug’s hand away from the board and tossed it away again. He gripped the man’s shirt in his taloned feet and ripped the remaining fabric away.

Once that stomach was bare, his foot moved down to press firmly against the soft surface. Flug closed his eyes tightly as the tips of those claws poked into him. The soft warmth was released after a bit and Black Hat sat down in front of his doctor. Both of his clawed feet flexed before moving in to get a feel of the soft surface.  
Flug furrowed his brows as those peets began to rub and squish over him more thoroughly. He was seriously debating upon keeping the weight now. If it meant Black Hat would keep acting like this, harmless and cuddly that is, he could keep it. If his patient began to get violent with him he would rid himself of the weight and try to go back to how things were before he was on vacation.

 

“Black Hat.”

 

A soft hum.

 

“Do you want me to bring you a pillow?”

 

A slow blink and Black Hat’s feet paused their motions. He hadn’t had pillows in a year…

 

“Yes, doctor. I would like that.”

 

“If I bring you a pillow no more attacking people, okay?”

 

Of course there was a catch. Black Hat’s expression deflated to annoyance.

 

“Agreed.”

 

\---

 

The entire session was spent with Flug at Black Hat’s mercy. Flug was mostly unscathed. The only wounds were small scratches and a few soft nips here and there. He’d been learning how his patient showed affection and fondness. It was an interesting blend of gentle and violent all wrapped up in threats. Everything was a threat.

 

“I’ll bring you a pillow now, okay?”

 

Flug had buttoned his coat up to try and hide his torn clothes. Black Hat had finally released him, trained on the times when his doctor would come and leave. He sat off where they had been cuddling, a bit of shirt still held between his grinning teeth.

Flug sighed and scanned his hand to slip out of the room. He immediately went off towards the locker room to get a new shirt. Once changed he went off towards supply and grabbed a few sizeable pillows. He hummed as he made his way back to the room.

The pillows were held awkwardly as he scanned back in, the lock clicking open. He slipped into the room, the door surprisingly not being slammed into. Black Hat’s eye lit up at seeing the three plush objects he would be gifted.

 

“Here, um, I have to go but hopefully they’re good enough…”

 

He placed them down on the ground and stepped back.

Black Hat stood from his spot and stalked over, curiosity written all over his face. He paced around the pillows, slowly circling them. He gently placed a foot on top of one, claws slipping out and sinking in before slipping back out. With a content rumble and he lowered himself down onto the soft surface, burying his face into the plushness.  
Flug smiled as he watched his patient relax and cuddle with the soft objects. Yes, Black Hat could definitely be helped and calmed. He didn’t need a muzzle or tranquilizers, he just needed someone to be patient and gentle.

 

“I’ll be back tomorrow. Have fun with your… pillows…”

 

Flug’s face went red when he realized that his patient had started rutting against the soft things. Okay, so that’s why he didn’t have them. Good to know. He cleared his throat and turned to exit the room. He scanned his hand, stepped out, and power walked towards the restrooms. Once inside he rubbed at his face beneath the bag.

He locked the door and removed his bag to splash some cold water onto his face. Did this mean Black Hat wanted to do that to his stomach?  
He really shouldn’t be turned on by that.

Well, he would just hope the humping remained on those pillows...


End file.
